Alphete
by LuvLife113
Summary: Meet Liv, Mina, and Riza: The newest threats of Alphete Island. The thing is...they have to face competition, housemates, boys, and major Witches with a "B" before they reach the top...will they get there? HIATUS.
1. Prolouge Alphete

**Hey Guys, **

**Thanks for all of the AH-MAZ-ING CHARACTERS! I have more of that on the bottom, so, just read away :)**

***EDIT* (Sorry for the Edit, guys. But I have to make the whole Main Characters thing clear. I am also only giving the girls little sections of dialouge in this because the story is mainly about them)***

* * *

><p><strong>Alphete (Al-F-Ete)<strong>

**Combination of two words: **_**Alpha **_**and **_**Athlete. **__Alpha means "The First; The One; The Beginning." and Athlete means "Person Trained or Gifted in an area of Physical or Mental Activity."_

**Definition: **_The Beginning of Gifted People; Training to be the Best._

* * *

><p>"I'm not as cold and sarcastic as I seem to be. I'm really quiet and I don't talk much, but, I'm not trying to make it seem like I'm better than anyone. I'm just mature, grown up if you'd like to call it that. I have to be mature in my house. My dad is jobless and has cancer, my mother walked out on us, and my twin brothers are the two most troublesome people in the entire world. I've been supporting my family since the age of ten when I designed my first App for iTunes. That is what my track is, I'm an App Designer. I put a lot of time and dedication into my work so I don't socialize a ton, but when I'm not working and actually hanging out with the few friends I have, I'm pretty outgoing. My name is <em><strong>Wilhelmina "Mina" Emerson<strong>_ and I'm fifteen years old. I'm an _**Alphete App Designer**_ and I was born to win."

"I don't talk much. I'm more of an observer. I hate being in crowds and I don't like working with other people. I like to be by myself, I'm a very independent person and that is why I drifted to drawing at a very early age. With the few friends I have, I'm actually pretty sweet and caring. My name is _**Alessia**_ _**"Coco"**_ _**Romano**_ and I'm fifteen years old. I'm an _**Alphete Artist**_ and I was born to win."

"I'm not an inventor, okay? I'm too dumb to be an inventor anyways. I'm a fashion designer, have been since the mere age of nine. I got my first manager (A guy who works at Vogue and Teen Vogue) when I won a contest and since then I've been a household name. I'm super outgoing and I take risks at everything...so don't be worried if I come in with a broken arm or something. I can be a bitch or I can be uber sweet. You decide. My name is _**Isabella "Ella" McMannon**_ and I'm fifteen years old. I'm an _**Alphete Fashion Designer**_ and I was born to win."

"Call me weird and quirky. Honestly, I don't care. I've always been good at standing out because I'm the youngest in a set of triplets. I've learned not to let anyone give me crap and I've learned to be extreme which gets included in my gymnastics routines. I think of the strangest things and I'm really independent. My name is _**Annaliese "Nokia" Benson**_ and I'm fifteen years old. I'm an _**Alphete Gymnast**_ and I was born to win."

"Don't judge me because of my temper, M'Kay? I'm actually a pretty cool person despite it. I'm really spunky and funny, people call me weird and I tell them to bug off. I've loved music since forever and my family has always been supportive of it. I'm super dedicated and I know for a fact that I have what it takes. My name is_** Rachel "Roxy" Tarrindale **_and I'm fifteen. I'm an _**Alphete Musician**_ and I was born to win."

"People say that I smile too much for what I've been through, but I don't really see where they are coming from. I'm just a smiley person, ya know? I think life is too precious to waste away and that's why my personality is so upbeat, positive, and carefree. Even _if _my mom was in a mass murder. Just to clear things up, I'm not a bitch because I'm a model. Not all models are bitches. I will admit, I may be vain, or hypocritical, or really defensive but I am _not _a full-on bitch. I cry. I'm insecure. I'm a normal person with faults. My name is _**Andrea Luvhy **_and I'm fifteen. I'm an _**Alphete Model **_and I was born to win."

"I didn't even know I got applied to this thing, okay? My best friend applied for me. I'm just another "One-Of-the-Guys" who loves to party and doesn't take any bullshit. I get into trouble a lot (Mostly for drawing out on the streets) but I can _usually _get out of it. Or outrun the cops trying to catch me. I can be a sarcastic ass, I will admit that. I don't let a bunch of people into my life and whether you see it or not, I'm actually pretty insecure. I'm not a total bitch, all right? I actually have a heart. My name is _**Elizabeth "Riza" Roberts **_and I'm fifteen. I'm an _**Alphete Street Artist **_and I was born to win."

"Yeah. I'm competitive. What's wrong with that? It's not like I'm mean about it or anything. I still love to be around people, I'm still a nice person. I'm not a pushover, though. Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I'll do everything you tell me to. I'm also really dedicated, I've been doing gymnastics since forever and a day and I'm pretty good at it. My name is _**Olivia "Liv" Prince **_and I'm fifteen. I'm an _**Alphete Gymnast **_and I was born to win."

"I'll say it right off the bat: I'm a perfectionist. I hate when I mess up and I try to always be the best, never letting someone go above me. I'm very independent, and even though I'm part of a team as a cheerleader, I feel as though I could do better by myself. I get in trouble a lot, too. It isn't always my fault, though. Sometimes the blame should go to my crazy friends. My name is **_Calliope "Callie" Zeus _**and I'm fifteen. I'm an **_Alphete Cheerleader _**and I was born to win."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, M'Kay? I may seem shy and insecure, but when you really get to know me I'm outgoing and fun to be around. I'm really stubborn (Too stubborn for my own good) and I never give up. I put a ton of dedication into my skating and I'm always ready to give my all. My name is **_Belle Locke _**and I'm fifteen. I'm an **_Alphete Figure-Skater _**and I was born to win."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alphete<strong>_

Alphete is located on an Island right off the coast of California. Skye, Charlie, and Allie didn't make the whole thing computer based; they wanted it to be natural there. They accepted twenty-five girls and twenty-five boys. They don't want a lot of people at their school seeing as there is only room for the best.

The Island is almost a perfect circle. It is warm and tropical all year round and is a beach. There are some trees but mostly palm trees and a very relaxing place.

**The Houses: **The ten houses are set in the middle of the island, five for girls and five for boys with five teenagers in each house. Each house is named after a person who are role-models for their gender. Each house will have i'ts own bathroom, bedroom, living room, and a small kitchen along with a Muse's quarters. The houses are almost like beach houses, though, and are very airy and have a beach theme.

**The Control Panel**: Where Skye, Charlie, and Allie will be living at with Darwin, Taz, and a boy Allie met named Justin will be all the way on the north of the island which is considered the back. There will be cameras but not as much and _only _for monitoring.

**The Bubble Train: **Charlie invented if first, right? The Bubble Train will be the main form of transportation (Other than walking) once you get on the island. There is a main track that circles the island but other side tracks that will be able to drop you off at your destination.

**The Mystical Cove: **A secret spot near the west side of the island. There is a beautiful waterfall, a nice little watering hole to swim in, and it is one of the only spots on the island secluded by trees. It's also a beautiful place to watch the sunset or to look up at the stars.

**The Dining Pavilion: **An outdoor eating area that is set right by the houses. There is an elevated platform for the girls who run the place and their men and then below them are ten circle tables, one for each house. The Dining Pavilion specializes a menu for each Alphete so they get exactly what their bodies need.

**The Shopping Square: **Unlike Alpha Academy, at Alphete you get a weekly…allowance, per say. Depending on how well you do in your classes. The Shopping Square is located on the other side of the Houses and is right in the path of a Bubble Train line.

**The Class Buildings: **There are classes located all over the island. The Dance Square is near the south of the island and the Music Center is towards the East. The Writing Tree-House is right next-door to the Ocean where the Surfers, Swimmers, and Sailors will practice on good days and the Language classes are nearby.

**The Re-Fill Center: **In a private part of the island you will be able to meditate, take yoga classes, or get a quick and healthy snack with friends.

**Dating Policy: **Skye, Charlie, and Allie have decided to let the teenagers date…if they behave.

**Staying on the Island: **It won't be that hard, unless if you do something bad. We _do _need to find an ultimate Alphete in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Again! <strong>

**Alrighty. I loveeeee all the characters that you guys submitted to me, but, I decided to come up with three (3) main characters. I also have the houses and stuff, too. **

**I will be accepting more characters and the first chapter should be up sometime next week. I hope :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alana Blanchard: <strong>

_Mina Emerson (App Designer) _***MAIN*  
><strong>_Riza Roberts (Street Artist) _***MAIN*  
><strong>_Liv Prince (Gymnast)** ***_**MAIN*  
><strong>Ella McMannon (Fashion Designer)  
>Andrea Luvhy (Model)<p>

**Pocahontas: **

Roxy Tarrindale (Musician)  
>Nokia Benson (Gymnast)<br>Callie Zeus (Cheerleader)  
>Coco Romano (Artist)<br>Belle Locke (Figure Skater)

**Jackie Robinson:**

Andy Porter (Running)  
>Josh Abbett (Hockey)<br>Malcolm Elric (Inventor)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The girls in Alana Blanchard will be the *Main Characters* and Ella and Andrea will have just as much attention as the other girls in their house. The girls of Pocahontas will also be in the story a lot. So, don't worry. <strong>

**Please review or PM me guys, and SUBMIT! I need some boys :)**

**See ya, **

**LuvLife113**


	2. Alphete Chapter One

**Hey Guys! **

**So I know that you all might be mad because I haven't updated in two weeks...but my computer got a virus and I just got it back like an hour ago...**

**Anyways, Happy 2012! Woo-Hoo! Hope you all had awesome holidays and an even more awesome New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I own Alphete Island. I just don't own the Idea of Alpha's. **

* * *

><p>"Shit, Riz, RUN!"<p>

I don't even need to look over my shoulder to tell that the cops are chasing after me and I'm assuming that they are mad at me for drawing on the lovely streets of NYC where my family resides. I gather the art supplies into my arms and break off into a sprint. All I can hear is my heart beating, my breath panting, and my splatter-painted converse-covered feet hitting the sidewalk.

I grit my teeth and hop over a fence, not bothering to take time to crawl under the already made hole at the bottom of it. There wasn't enough time for that, not when the cops were chasing after me.

I then run for a few more blocks, still hearing the distant sound of sirens. I dump everything in my hands into the hiding spot my half-brother Nick and I had found a few years back. He was twelve and I was eleven, it was when we had first _really _gotten interested in street art.

Nick was the one who told me to run. He doesn't care about getting in trouble; it's only an issue if I get in trouble.

I'm the only girl in the family. I'm _supposed _to be the good one.

It's total bull, though.

I grew up around my half-brothers and their friends; I'm not a classy girl although I'm not a tramp. I never really had a girl influence on me and I just began to learn things from the guys. They were the ones who convinced me to dye my blonde hair jet black. They were the ones who taught me how to party like a rock-star. Most importantly, though, they were the ones that taught me all about street art.

I let out the breath that I've been holding and then decide I can walk, seeing as I don't hear the sirens anymore. It isn't time to go home yet and I'm walking in a pretty popular place, I'm almost certain I'll be able to find _someone _to hang out with.

"Riza!"

Figured I'd be able to find someone.

I turn around with a smirk on my face to see that the person calling me was Nick, "Hey Nicky!" I say back, pausing to let him catch up to me.

He does and we begin to walk again. We live in a small and poor neighborhood near the center of New York City. Everyone knows us who we are: me, my brothers' and all of their friends.

There are my half-brothers: Josh, Ayden, Jake, Jayden, and Nick. Josh is the oldest at twenty-eight, Ayden is twenty-five, Jake is twenty, Jayden is eighteen and Nicky is sixteen, a year older than me. There is also all of their friends, some of the most popular being Hunter and Grayson. Hunter is eighteen and a total badass. He has been in jail at least three times and he doesn't care about anything. Grayson is a little more reserved, he is seventeen and Nick's best friend.

He was also my first crush, but let's not go into _that _story.

I'm considered the runt of them all, they youngest girl in the neighborhood whom everyone lets tag along because they have too. They don't seem to mind it, though. They also love being able to mess with me.

"Nice drawings today, squirt." Nick says, messing up my pixie-cut hair. I give him an eye-roll and he just smiles down at me.

Big brothers, what are you gonna do with them?

"No dip, Sherlock." I shoot back. I'll even admit that today was a really good day of mine, and I'm usually a pretty modest person.

Just kidding.

"Full of yourself much?"

"Nope." I give him a cheeky smile and this time, he rolls his eyes.

I do a lot of street art. I mean, you _could _call it graffiti but I don't like it when people call it that. Makes it seem illegal or something. Today, I drew one of my most famous drawings. I draw this one girl, she doesn't have a name or anything, but I draw her everywhere. She is always seen doing something and today she was hiding, hiding from her insecurities. Like I sometimes do…

"Elizabeth! Nicholas!"

Only one person in the whole entire world calls me Elizabeth and that is my father, the owner of a vintage tee-shirt store and a pretty awesome person. He is standing in the doorway leading to our apartment building. I exchange glances with Nick, dad doesn't get home this early often.

"What's up, pops?" I question as we walk over to him. He has an envelope in his hand and it has a big 'A' in fancy transcript on the front. Me (Being the curious child I am) grab it from his hands, "What _is _this?"

He just smiles at me, "Something for my wonderful daughter."

That's funny. I don't usually get anything that fancy in the mail; I'm not the smartest child in the neighborhood. I'd figured it be Nick's or something, he actually has a brain in his head.

I sit down on the steps of our apartment building and rip the envelope open, throwing the wrapping at Nick's head and then dumping the contents into my lap. Included in the package is a letter, a handbook of some sorts, and something that looks like an IPod.

I pick up the letter and read the first few sentences:

_Welcome to the first class of Alphete Island. You and twenty-four other girls along with twenty-five boys have been invited to compete with the best of the best for an ultimate winner…_

"Nick?" I question, glaring at the boy sitting next to me, "Who the hell signed me up for this!"

He shrugs his shoulders, but I can see a smirk forming behind his puzzled look, "Nick." I repeat again, "Who did it?"

"Who do you think?"

I think for a moment. I doubt any on my brothers would do it; my parents wouldn't do it either. None of the guys I hang out with would so, that only leaves my girl friends. Well, girl friend. I really only have one friend who is a girl and a certain brown eyed and curly-haired one comes into my mind, her name is…

"BRIANNA!"

Nick gives me a cheeky smile and I roll my eyes at him, "Yup. Just think about it Riza, okay?"

He stands up and ruffles my short hair again. I swat his hand away, "No promises." He chuckles to himself and I turn back to the letter sitting in my lap:

_Welcome to the first class of Alphete Island. You and twenty-four other girls along with twenty-five boys have been invited to compete with the best of the best for an ultimate winner…_

* * *

><p><strong>So...whatcha think? <strong>

**I actually really like Riza. She didn't grow up the way most of the other Alphete's did, she has this whole "Real-World" vibe to her and I like it a lot. It makes her seem real. **

**I am also trying really hard on my grammer. Feel free to give constructive critism, just no flaming. Please :). Thanks in advance, guys :)**

**I promise next chapter will introduce more characters...both girls and boys. I intend on updating every Thursday or Friday. I plan on keeping that promise, too. **

**Here are the Houses Again: **

**Alana Blanchard: **

**Pochahontas:  
><strong>Coco Romano  
>Roxy Tarrindale<br>Belle Locke

**Oprah:  
><strong>Alyia Cousino  
>Nokia Benson<br>Callie Zeus

**Walt Disney:  
><strong>Malcolm Elric  
>Luke Andrews<p>

**Jackie Robinson:  
><strong>Josh Abbett  
>Andy Porter<p>

**So yeah! Please review guys, thanks! **


	3. Alphete Chapter Two

**Hey Guys! **

**So...I updated on time! I think...**

**Oh well, at least I updated. It was a snowday today so I woke up at like six and then the freaking school didn't call until like twenty minutes before school started so I was all ready to go and I was all pissed. But then I decided to put the day to use and edit this at...7:56 in the morning. Oh yeah, that's how I role. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I'll taste every moment and live it out loud<strong>_

**_I know this is the time, this is the time to be_**

**_More than a name or a face in the crowd _**

**_I know this is the time, this is the time of my life, my life_**

* * *

><p>I flip on my Alphie (The PhoneiPod of Alphete Island) and read the instructions on the screen:

_Once you have reached the LAX airport, look for the sign saying ALPHETE. There, you will be with the other forty-nine kids of the school and you will be getting on your plane for ALPHETE ISLAND. _

I snap my head up, my long and dark brown locks flying up as I do so. My chocolate brown eyes scan the airport. All I can see is a bunch of people, but no one holding the Alphete sign. I sign to myself and continue on my search throughout the airport.

I wander aimlessly around, not really having a set destination in mind. All I hope is that the plane doesn't leave without me.

I stop at a Starbucks counter and buy a hot chocolate, it's the least I can do to get my mind off of the little problem I'm in right now. I breathe in the scent of the chocolate and then take a small sip. The warm liquid flows down my throat and I accidently bump into someone. My eyes flash open and stare into the light blue eyes of a boy.

"Sorry 'bout that." I say with a grin. Only I would bump into someone because I was too busy enjoying my hot chocolate.

"Its fine," He replies with a grin back towards me and he then sticks out his hand, "Josh Abbett."

I stick my Alphie into the pocket of my shorts. I would put it into a bag but we were told not to bring anything, not even the handbook we got in the mail. I then take my hand and shake his, "Liv Prince."

"You lost? Or are you traveling by yourself?"

I look up at the boy because I'm 5'4 and he's at _least _6'0, "Both."

He laughs, "Where are you going?"

"Alphete Island, it's a boarding school for kids with amazing talents. I'm going there for gymnastics."

He shakes his head and his blonde hair falls into his eyes. A smile works onto his face again and he lets out a chuckle, "I'm going there too."

"Are you really?"

"Do you think I would lie? I'm going there for hockey."

"Cool," We begin to walk again except I don't think either of us knew where, "You know where to go?" Fake cheeriness is in my voice because I'm pretty sure his answer will be No.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

He looks at me with a hurt expression on his face but I can see through it and tell that he is just kidding. I roll my eyes at him and finish my Coco, dumping it into the nearest trashcan and keeping my eyes peeled for the _ALPHETE _sign.

"FOUND IT!" I exclaim, pointing to a huge sign hanging from the ceiling with a bunch of teenagers crowding underneath it.

Just by looking at the girls, I can tell I have some competition. First off, all of them are gorgeous and I bet only a few of them are actually models. Every single girl looks unique and I am starting to question my own talents. I look up to Josh and he lightly places a hand on my shoulder, "Ready?" He questions.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I mumble in reply as we walk over and check in with one of the ladies who works at the Airport. I'm assuming her job is to make sure that we are all here before the plane takes off.

We stand together, as most kids are. None of them are really talking as we are all sizing up our competition. We were handed tickets when we checked in with the lady and I look over at Josh's:

**Row Eight, Seat Two. **

I frown and look down at mine which says:

**Row One, Seat Three. **

"Attention!" A voice rings out through the crowd of fifty kids, "All Alphete's should be boarding the plane!"

I loosen my grip on my ticket and I begin to walk towards the man collecting the tickets, Josh is following a step behind me. We quickly give them our tickets and walk down the alley to the plane.

The inside of the plane is actually kind of small, there are ten rows and on the right side there are three seats while of the left there are two. I sit in the end of the middle section and the two girls who I am sitting with are already there, "Bye Josh." I say, waving to him. He smiles back and mouths 'Text Me' before walking further down the alleyway.

"Hey," The girl who I am sitting next to says, "I'm Callie Zeus. Cheerleader."

I look the girl over, she definitely looks athletic. Her hair is dark and her eyes are a light blue, you can see the muscles on her body and her eyes have a mischievous glint to them.

"Liv Prince, Gymnast." I reply, shaking her hand. I then lean over her to the girl she is sitting next to, "And you are…?"

Her eyes flash down and up on me and then she gives me a smile, "Ella McMannon. I'm a fashion designer."

We make small talk as the plane begins to take off. Both girls seem like ones I would be friends with at home in Texas.

Ella is very, very outgoing and confident. She isn't full of herself but she has a lot of self-esteem. She's a bit ditsy but she is also really fun to be around, she was cracking jokes the whole plane ride and could basically fill any silence.

Callie is also very outgoing; she seems much sweeter than Ella, though. Ella seems like the kind of girl that could portray the "Popular Head Cheerleader": Really sweet to people who she likes and a major bitch to people who she doesn't like. Callie doesn't seem like that, she seems nice all around.

Before we know it, the plane has landed and we all exchanged good-byes with promises of texting each other and hoping to see each other soon.

I walk off the plane and then I am in shock of the island. It is gorgeous, all I can see right now is a perfect white beach and an amazing light blue ocean. There are a bunch of train tracks and I am about to question somebody what to do when my Alphie buzzes twice:

**To: Liv **

**From: Josh**

**Just wanted to say GOOD LUCK! **

I smile to myself and flick to the other text:

_Welcome to Alphie! As you get off the plane you will see many cars for the Train in the shape of bubbles. They are alphabetically arranged by last name; find the one that is yours and you will then receive further instructions: See you soon! _

_Skye, Charlie, and Allie. _

Oh god.

This is actually happening!

* * *

><p><strong><em>More than a name or a face in the crowd <em>**

**_I know this is time, this is the time of my life! _**

**_This is the time of my life! _**

**_The time of my life, the time of my life_**


	4. Alphete Chapter Three

**Hey Guys! **

**So I just got home from my hellhole I mean *School*. Ugg. Don't even get me started. Oh well, you already did. Long story short: I sit next to this guy in like all my classes including health where we do Human Sexuality *Shoot me* and I sit at a table with all guys but it was only me and him there today and we had to like label the parts of people...god it was freakin awkward. My life in general is awkward. Well, that's just how I roll :)**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews guys! It means ton! **

**Also, for this chapter...you meet all the "Main" characters. I might have changed a few of their personalites...and some descriptions are just what other girls think of them so don't get all upset if I call your character a bitch. Okay? **

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wonder what its like to have it all<em>**

**_To never be afraid that I would fall_**

**_But I don't think I've ever known a time_**

**_That I was part_**

**_Of the in crowd_**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to Alphie! As you get off the plane you will see many cars for the Train in the shape of bubbles. They are alphabetically arranged by last name; find the one that is yours and you will then receive further instructions: See you soon! <em>

_Skye, Charlie, and Allie. _

I lift my crystal blue eyes up from the Alphie and begin to scan the bubble trains, looking for the 'E' last names. I find where they begin and I walk down the track, finally reaching Emerson.

I walk into the bubble and take a seat on one of the two benches in the center. The bubble is completely clear and there is nothing in the train except for the two benches. A voice then begins to speak from the corner of the train, "Welcome Wilhelmina Emerson."

I wrinkle my nose at the name 'Wilhelmina'. The name is too formal for the, the few friends that I have back at home just call me Mina. Everyone calls me Mina except for my dad.

I look at my reflection in the glass of the bubble as we wait for the trains to move. My frizz-free and naturally wavy raven black hair is tumbling down to my rib-cage and my blue eyes are hinted with a bit of nervousness. I smooth out my floral-printed sundress which I had picked out weeks before I got here. I needed to be perfect for Alphete Island.

I'm a very quiet girl and I come off as snobby and cold. I don't want to be _that _girl here on the island. I want to become more outgoing, but I'm just a naturally introverted girl.

The voice begins to speak again and the train begins to move, "Alphete Island is located off the coast of California. The island is circle shaped, like most islands, and remains at a climate of about 65 to 90 degrees all year long. The thing that you are on right now is a bubble train, the only form of transportation –other than walking- on the island."

I look out the window and stare at the beach that the train tracks are currently riding over, the water seems clear and perfect and the waves are coming in quietly. We then begin to pass a few buildings that the voice explains as the water activity buildings: Swimming, Sailing, Surfing etc.

The train then heads deeper into the island and you can begin to see brick paths and some trees. It looks like a park, a very big and a very nice park. We pass more buildings and the voice explains that some are for writing, some for fashion, some for music, some for language, and some for art.

We then pass the wing of buildings that I will be working in which is the Computer and Business Wing. I'm an App Designer and I love everything about it.

We finally reach the heart of the Island which consists of the Houses, the Shops, and the Dining Center. I am dropped off in front of a house with these final words, "The rest of the Island is yours to explore. You are being placed in the Alana Blanchard house. Have fun, Wilhelmina!"

I walk off of the train and my Old Navy flip-flops clack against the path as I walk into my house. I open the door (Trying to be as quiet as I can) as continue to walk up the stairs. I'm the first one here and I quickly claim a bed. There are five in a horseshoe-shaped semi-circle and I pick the one in the middle. I sit on it and twiddle my thumbs for a little while but then I hear the door open and I see two girls walk into the room.

"Hey," The first girl calls out as she walks into the room and plops down on the bed to my right. She is a shorter girl, with beachy brown curls and ocean blue eyes. She would look like she lived at the beach if it wasn't for her super pale skin. She is wearing a short denim skirt and a hot pink spaghetti strap tank-top, "I'm Andrea Luvhy. Model." She extends her hand to mine and I take it and then introduce myself.

The second girl takes the bed to my left. She too is also very small but looks the complete opposite of Andrea. She has really light and long blonde hair and a pair of hazel eyes and is dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a gray cardigan with a few layered tank-tops, and a pair of silver flats; I wouldn't be surprised if she was a model too, "I'm Ella McMannon. Fashion Designer."

We talk for a few short minutes before the door to our beach-like house opens again and the last two girls walk in, "ELLA!" The first girl shouts, running over to Ella and engulfing her in a huge hug. Her brown hair flies back as she runs to the girl and then after hugging her, she jumps on the bed next to Ella, "Hey guys. I'm Liv Prince and I'm a gymnast."

The fifth girl quietly takes the bed next to Andrea. She has pixie-cut black hair and dark eyes, "I'm Riza, street artist."

We all look around at each other in silence. The five of us _should _become best friends, right? I mean, we were going to be sharing a house together for who knows how long. But there is only so much you can get with first impressions. They all seem nice, but that could be an act.

"Welcome to Alphete Island, girls!" The five of us turn around at the same time to see a women walk into the room from the back of the house, "I'm Rubye Perry and I'm your house muse."

"House _what_?" Ella asks, cocking her head to the side with a puzzled look on her face.

As Rubye explains to Ella -well actually all of us-my Alphete vibrates and I pull it out of the pocket of my long navy blue cardigan.

**To: Mina**

**From: Riza**

**I take it Ella's the dumb one of the group. **

I look over to Riza. She is sitting on her bed and look at her Alphete while every few seconds looking up at Rubye who is now explaining more of what will go on in the next few days. Her lilac eyes finally reach mine and she gives me a smirk as if to say "Well, don't you think it's true?"

I shrug my shoulders in return and she smiles at me and then returns to tapping at her Alphie, "Any questions?" Rubye asks in a cheerful voice, her long dark brown ponytail swaying from side to side and a big smile is sitting on her face.

I look around at the girls and no one is moving. We're basically all doing anything _but _listening to Rubye. She finally leaves the room saying, "I have some work to do." And Liv lets out a deep breath.

"Finally she's gone. She is just a little too perky for my taste."

"Definitely." Andrea agrees, looking over to Liv. She then looks to Ella, "So do you think the fashion designers and the models will be working together?"

Ella smiles and then hops over to Andrea, the two of them getting into a quick conversation about the latest trends of this year and talking about the whole fashion part of the island.

I am still sitting on my bed. I flatten out the purple comforter on my bed and cross my legs, I then smooth down my hair and look over to Liz and Riza, who are having a conversation. They see me looking at them and Liv beckons me over, "So you're a computer app designer? All the science stuff?" She questions, flipping her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

I shrug my shoulders, "A little with the science, but it is mostly technical stuff."

"That's…interesting." Liv says with a slight smile, "And art. Right, Riza? That's really cool."

"Oh. Yeah, it is." Riza says, taken a little off guard. She runs her hand through her hair and then turns back towards me, "The computer stuff seems really cool. Wanna teach me sometime?"

I smile at Riza, "Yeah, sure."

Riza seems really nice, like genuinely nice. She also seems like she doesn't care what people think of her. Liv seems almost the opposite. She can act nice and sweet but she also seems a little bit judgmental.

**To: Mina**

**From: Riza**

**So…Liv seems a little whichy. Doesn't she?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doesn't anyone here live an original life? <strong>_

_**Or did you surrender to be on the inside?**_

_**When you disapper they won't remember your name**_

_**Then you'll fade away as someone takes you place **_

_**-Mitchell Musso "In Crowd"**_


	5. Alphete Chapter Four

**Hey Guys! **

**So thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter! I'd especially like to thank Picking Purple Poppies13 for giving me constructive critism. It means a lot! But thank you too all of my reviewers!**

**How was your week? Mine was good. Ish. I had all the tests and stuff, but I had this concert which I had two solos in. That was fun :) I also didn't have school today. That is even funner! **

**So yeah, thanks guys! Please review!**

**Also, I need some song suggestions. Any ideas?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Riza Roberts flopped back into her bed as she watched the rest of her housemates get ready for the first night of Alphete Island. Andrea had changed into a shimmery purple babydoll nightgown and was toweling her long brown locks while Liv was leaning into the mirror over the sink in the bathroom while taking off her makeup. Mina was lying on her bed and doing something on her Alphie and Ella was sitting in a ball on her bed in her purple Alphete sweats and reading some sort of fashion magazine. <strong>_

I, being the last girl in the house, had gotten stuck with the last bed on the right which was next to Andrea. She definitely isn't the worst girl in the house but I would rather have a bed next to Mina. She seems really cool and even though she isn't like me _at all _I think that she is the girl I will most be able to connect to.

Andrea finally flops down onto her bed and Liv sits at the edge of hers, then, at the same exact time, all of our Alphie's buzz. We all look at each other and then I pick mine up off of the bedside table in between Andrea and I.

The message is from Skye, Charlie, and Allie. I open it up and it has my schedule in it and instructions of what to do tomorrow after orientation, "You guys get your schedules?" Liv asks while looking around at us. Andrea replies with a "Mmmmhhhh." and I nod my head. Mina and Ella sit there and continue to read everything contained in their message.

I flatten out my purple pajama shorts and then flip over onto my stomach to read my schedule. I have Art and Design first thing in the morning…I assume that everyone has something that revolves around their Alpha track first thing. We mostly have to take classes that have something to do with our track, but we also have to take a language and then an elective class. I choose Fashion Design; it seems like a class where I can just chill out.

Because I take a creative track, I don't have conditioning classes or anything like that so I'm taking about three art classes, French, and then Fashion Design. I then have a free period which I will be able to fill with a fun class, or I can just hang out around the island. At least, that's what the instructions are telling me.

"Ya know I really like the colors of this school." Liv says, placing her Alphie on the side table between her and Mina's bed, "Purple and silver are so much better than the colors my old school had."

"I know, right?" Ella exclaims, crossing her legs so she is sitting Indian style, "And I love the whole sparkley thing."

All of the sparkles are a little over the top for me, but I do like the school colors. Our room is decorated in the colors, while still holding the whole "Beach-house" feel.

"I love the beach theme of the island, too." Andrea adds in, "Makes me feel right at home. I'm from Hawaii so I practically live at the beach."

"I'm assuming you do swimsuit modeling, then?" I ask, looking over to Andrea and flipping over onto my back and leaning on my elbows.

Andrea smiles, "Only the best there is."

"Designing swimsuits aren't very fun though." Ella says, "I prefer designing whole outfits. Much more fun."

"So," Liv says, looking around at us with a smirk on her face, "Have any of you seen any guys here yet?"

"Boys are toys when it comes to school, Liv." I say, looking over to her. She looks at me real hard and I shrug my shoulders. Art definitely comes in front of boys for me, but that doesn't stop me from messing with them. I just don't want a serious relationship.

I've only had one serious relationship in my life and that did _not _go well. I then figured out that I'm one of those girls who won't get settled down until later in life, I'm too much of a partier to get tied down to someone in my teenage years.

"Well I met someone." She looks around to see if any of us are interested. Ella and Andrea and watching her every move and Mina is looking over there, but seems a bit bored, "At the airport. His name is Josh and he's a hockey player."

"Is that who you've been texting all day?" I question, raising an eyebrow. She nods her head and leans back on her pillow.

"He's really nice, and he's really, really cute."

We sit and chat about Liv's dream guy for a few more minutes and then Rubye comes from , "It's time for bed, girls. You have a busy day tomorrow."

I look at the time on my Alphie, it's almost ten and the orientation breakfast tomorrow starts at eight-thirty. I am _not _looking forward to being up that early; I'm not much of a morning person.

"Night guys." Mina says quietly as Rubye turns off the lights. We all respond in return and then everyone else falls asleep, but I can't.

I'm lying flat on my back and looking up at the ceiling. I'm definitely not nervous for tomorrow, I've learned never to be nervous, I'm just wondering If I'll be in a land with stuck-up bitches everywhere.

I really don't want that to happen.


	6. Alphete Chapter Five

**Hey guys! **

**So...I updated and I think this may be my best chapter yet! But I have some warnings...I MADE MAJOR CHANGES. The story is know in THIRD PERSON. I know that it is really bad that I changed it in the middle, but I like third person sooo much better. **

**Anyways, how was your week? Mine was okay. Except for today. One of my super good friends got really pissed off at me and well, ya know how _that _goes. **

**But anyways, please review. Thanks guys! **

* * *

><p>Olivia Prince looked into the purple rectangular mirror of the Alana Blanchard house. The bathroom still looked almost perfect, there were three sinks and three mirrors and then two showers. The countertops where a sparkling marble and the walls were painted a dark purple with quotes painted across them in the color white.<p>

She ran a silver comb through her wavy dark brown hair and then let it sit on her shoulders when it got the way she wanted it, not too perfect but not too messy. She then pulled off her pajamas and changed into her uniform for the day. Olivia put on the standard purple and grey plaid mini-skirt and then put on a simple gray spaghetti strap tank-top. She then pulled out her gym bag and through in a leotard and some other necessities for gymnastics which she had first.

Olivia then looked back into the mirror, analyzing her reflection. Her hair looked perfect and the diamond studs she always wore sat perfectly in her earlobes. Her dark brown eyes glistened and her lashes were coated with Covergirl mascara. She dabbed on some pink lipgloss and then opened the door to the bathroom so she could walk into the main room.

"You're already done?" Ella asked, looking over to Olivia from her bed. Ella and all the other girls were still in their beds, rubbing their eyes and trying to wake up.

"I always have to be up early for gymnastics." Olivia explained, taking a seat on the edge of her bed as she watched the girls begin to get up and perform their morning routines.

Within the next fifteen minutes, everyone was ready to go. Ella had tamed her messy blonde hair into ringlets and had dabbed on some make-up, she was wearing a high-waist silver skirt and had a purple tank-top tucked into it and paired that with some purple flats. Andrea had gotten her hair into its natural beachy waves and was fiddling with a bracelet on her wrist and then Mina and Riza were talking quietly. Mina had out her hair into a side braid and was wearing a silver cardigan with a purple cami and a simple white skirt while Riza had changed into a purple long-sleeve shirt and a pair of silver shorts.

Every girl in the house had a different sense of style. Ella was the fashion-diva, Olivia was the girly-girl, Andrea was definitely the one who dressed to impress the boys, Riza was going more for the whole tom-boy style, and Mina was very simple.

"C'mon girls," Rubye said, walking into the room with a purse slung over her shoulder, "Let's go meet the Alphetes!"

d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Wilhelmina Emerson ducked her head down as she walked into the Dining Hall behind Andrea and Olivia. She wasn't good with people in the first place and she _hated _when people were looking at her, staring at her. It just wasn't her scene.

"Our tables in the back," Andrea whispered from the front. A smile was plastered on her face and she walked with a sway in her hips, showing that she had all the confidence in the world. Liv and Ella walked behind her, both of them smiling with their heads up, and then Riza and Mina brought up the rear. Rubye was farther behind them, quietly talking with another muse.

As the group passed a table full of five boys, Mina noticed one looked up to smile at her. She smiled softly back and then he turned back to his table. Riza raised her eyebrows at the now blushing girl who just looked back at her with a happy look in her eyes.

"Found our table." Olivia announced, sitting down at a place with her name on a nametag. Mina did the same, and found herself sitting in the middle of Andrea and Ella.

Because Mina had a non-athletic track, she was allowed to eat a little bit more of unhealthy foods. Like bacon, sausage, and the occasional pancake or waffle. In front of her today she had five strips of bacon, a blueberry muffin, and a bowl of strawberries and blueberries.

"I want bacon…" Andrea whined, looking over to Mina with a begging look. Mina was about to hand one of her strips over but was stopped by Rubye reaching her hand out.

"No sharing food." She said strictly, looking at the two girls. Both nodded their heads in understanding and then began to eat their own food.

"Ohmygwad you're Olivia Prince!"

Olivia looked up (Along with the rest of the table) to look at the red-headed girl standing behind Mina and Andrea.

Olivia smiled and waved her hand, "That's me. And you are…?"

"I'm Annaliese Benson, but call me Nokia. I'm from the Oprah house." She said, pointing to the table right next to us, "I'm also a gymnast."

"Oh." Olivia said with a change of tone in her voice. She then began to analyze the girl from head to toe, "See ya in the gym." She said, waving her hand.

"Scared of a little competition, Liv?" Ella teased, raising her eyebrows at the brunette.

Olivia rolled her eyes and picked at her light-blue painted nails, "No way." She replied with a scoff, and then, for extra emphasis she added, "And I doubt she'll be much competition."

Andrea just shrugged her shoulders in response and then turned her attention back to her food. Riza and Mina exchanged looks from across and the table and Ella just kept eating as if nothing had happened.

"Welcome to Alphete Island!"

All at once, all fifty kids in the Alphete Island dining hall turned their heads up to the balcony where Skye, Allie, and Charlie were sitting with their husbands (Skye and Charlie) or boyfriend (Allie).

"Here, you will be competing against kids of your same talent all year. All but two of you will get kicked out, for only two can win." Skye said, looking over all the kids that stared back up at her.

They gave a brief overrun of the school, but said everything else would be explained later and then dismissed the kids with a brief, "Good luck."

Mina picked up her messenger bag from the ground and with a short wave to her friends she picked up her plate, threw the remains away, and then exited from the clear doors of the pavilion.

Ready to take on just about anything.


	7. Alphete Chapter Six

**Hey Guys! **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday...FanFiction wasn't letting me log in for some weird reason :(. Oh well, I updated today! **

**I think that this chapter is okay...it's the first day at the Academy for one of the girls and it introduces a new character or so...Anyways, please review! And thanks for all the positive feedback last chapter! **

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Roberts walked through the crystal clear doors of the Alphete Art Building. She pushed up the sleeves of her purple shirt, checked the map once again on her Alphie and then continued to walk down the hallway, finally turning into a room marked <em>Art and Design.<em>

Riza walked quietly into the room and took a spot at an easel in the back, sitting right next to a girl with long and light brown hair and a set of matching chocolate colored eyes, "Hey." The girl said, looking over to Riza, "I'm Alessia Romano, but call me Coco."

"I'm Elizabeth, but I hate the name. So call me Riza." She replied, not bothering to shake the extended hand of the girl. Riza wasn't really one for manners and etiquette.

"Oh," Coco replied quietly and then turned back to her easel. Riza did the same and looked at the clock on her Alphie, wondering when the teacher would appear.

As if on cue a woman walked through the door. She wore a purple scarf around her neck and a pair of gloves were on her hands. Long earrings were hanging from her ears and she held up her arms in an extravagant way, "Welcome to art!" She exclaimed, walking through the mix of easels that would belong to the eight or so kids in the class. The smell of her perfume washed over Riza as she walked by and in return she crinkled her nose in disgust, "I'm Opal."

Riza looked around the room, analyzing the expressions of the other students. There were two boys in the class and six girls and most of them wore expressions of confusion towards their muse. Riza was almost positive she herself wore a What-The-Hell expression on her face. But then again, that was the expression she wore most of the time.

"In this course all of you will learn to master you skills and become the best artist you can be. If you slack, you're not coming back." Opal giggled to herself, "Look! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!"

"Oh god." Riza muttered, burying her head into her easel, "Why did I get accepted into this?"

"Alright kids," Opal continued, looking over her set of students, "I would like you all to paint something –anything- that represents who you are at this academy. Who you would like to be."

Riza groaned to herself. She could almost never think of things on the spot, she needed time to get a good idea, "What the fuck represents me?" She muttered, twiddling the paintbrush she had picked up in her fingers.

Paint was her thing, it had been since forever. Tempera and Acrylic paint mostly, but every now and then she would break out the water colors. She also loved spray paint, and chalk was pretty cool, too.

As Riza looked over to her right, she saw the Coco had already begun drawing something at her easel and so had most of the other kids. There was another girl looking around, though, she had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and she swinging her feet underneath her. She looked at Riza and waved, and then turned back to her project.

Riza did the same, figuring she needed to get _something _done within this hour long class period. She dipped her brush into the color of blue and mixed it with a little bit of red, swirling the colors together and then splattering them onto her paper.

She then took the color black, and while adding a little water she began to paint the shadow of a girl. She splattered some more colors around it and then the piece came to her.

Riza was a party-gurl at heart, everyone knew it. That was what she would portray. The person would be a black shadow but everywhere around her would be splashes of color, splashes of party.

Before she knew it, a timer went off signaling that class was over, "We'll compare our pieces tomorrow class!" Opal called out as the kids left the room.

Riza left the art center and stepped into the fresh air of the island, she could wander around for a little now because her next class didn't start for another twenty some minutes.

"Hey," A voice said from behind her. Riza turned around and was met with the blonde girl who had been in her art class, "I'm Kaile."

"I'm Riza."

"Where ya going next?"

"Uh…French. You?"

"Same!"

"Cool," Riza replied, "Walk with me?"

"Well I was planning on it." Kaile replied with a smile and a roll of the eyes as the two headed off towards the eastern side of the island.

"Kaile!" A girl exclaimed, running out from the ice –skating building and straight into the blonde haired girl, "I am so happy to see you!"

"Same." Kaile replied, hugging the girl.

The girl paused and looked over at Riza, "Who's that?" She questioned, looking over Riza with piercing light blue eyes.

"I'm Riza Roberts." Riza replied, looking back at the girl with the same expression, "And you are?"

"Aliya Cousino." The black-haired girl replied, "I'm Kaile's roommate. From the Oprah house."

"Oh," Riza replied. She found the bitchy girl she was dreading and she was _not _looking forward to dealing with her, "Well, are you ready for French Kail?"

"_I'm _in your French class, too." Aliya said, butting right in between Riza and Kaile as they walked along the checkered paths and getting closer to the Language Buildings.

"Great."

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice." Aliya said, looking over to Riza with a glare.

"Good." Riza shot back as they entered the classroom. She looked for a familiar face, but couldn't find one so she took a seat in the back. Very far away from Kaile and Aliya. She really could _not _get into a cat-fight.

Right now, at least.


	8. Alphete Chapter Seven

**Hey Guys!**

**So I'm really sorry for being late. My life got busy and I had to take care of some problems. I'm still taking care of some problems. But you don't want to know about those. **

**Anyways, chapters might come a bit slowly for the next forty days or so...so please don't get mad at me. Thanks for the positive reviews last chapter and I hope this one is just as good! **

* * *

><p>A few miles away from the French classroom is where Wilhelmina Emerson is standing, looking at her Alphie and then lifting her crystal blue eyes up to scan the premises of the island. She had just left her Computer Application class (Without a friend by her side) and she was now looking to figure out which way her Star-Bound class was.<p>

Star-Bound is a class that all girls on the island _have _to take. It's a class that teaches them how to be stars once their careers take off. If even relaxes some of the girls. But if you're like Mina, it is nerve-racking. You have to learn it, though.

"Looking for something?" Mina looks up into the grey-blue eyes of a girl her height, if not taller. Her light blonde hair was in a loose pony-tail and she was standing with another girl who had teal-blue eyes and thick brown curls.

"Uh, yeah." Mina replied, looking down, "I'm going to Star-Bound."

"Same!" The girl exclaimed, "I'm Rachel Tarrindale and this is Bella Locke."

"I'm Mina Emerson. Nice to meet you."

"Same," Rachel replied as Mina and Bella followed behind Rachel, her leading them away from the computer apps building and more towards the drama wing on the island.

Throughout the short trip there, Rachel kept up the conversation while Bella or Mina sometimes replied with short answers. Mina discovered that Rachel was a musician who loved to be around people and Bella was an amazing figure-skater who seemed a bit shy. She also discovered that they were in the same house, Pocahontas.

"Here we are." Rachel said, opening the door of the building to reveal a huge room. In the middle was a runway where most of the girls were. There were a couple scattered around the room, though, and there seemed to be about fifteen in the class.

Mina assumed they would separate Star-Bound into boy and girl classes because they would need to learn different things. She was right, of course.

"Gather up ladies!" A voice pierced through the room as a women entered the door, clapping her hands together and stepping up to the end of the runway. She smiled, looking over the girls and then placed her hands on her hips, "I'm Jessica and welcome to Star-Bound!"

A cheer erupted among the girls and Rachel was bouncing up and down with excitement. Bella looked over at Mina and the exchanged smiles, and then both began to laugh at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel said, looking over at them with confusion on her face. Mina just shook her head while Bella replied with a short 'Nothing', "Whatever." Rachel said, looking back up at the teacher who had just quieted all the girls.

She worked her way into a short speech about how every Alphete had to be a star and gain confidence and that this was the class where all of that would happen, "We are going to be working on interviews today. I'll pair you all up and then I will give you further instructions."

Mina bit her lip, she was _not _looking forward to that. She wasn't very good at talking to strangers and she didn't want to look like a fool in front of another Alphete. All she could do was hope that she would be paired with Bella or Rachel.

"Wilhelmina Emerson and Nataliya Cousino."

Luck was not on Mina's side today. She glanced around the room, looking for the girl named Nataliya. Finally, she found her. The girl was gorgeous. She had raven-black hair, piercing blue eyes, and tan skin. She also had a body a lot like Bella's and Mina could guess that she too was a figure skater.

Mina met up with Nataliya half-way and the two sat at a table near the middle of the room, "Well, I'm Nataliya but call me Aliya." She looked over Mina and then reached out a perfectly-manicured hand, "I'm a figure-skater."

Mina shook Aliya's hand while replying, "I'm Mina. Computer Apps designer."

"So I'm assuming you're a genius?"

Mina modestly shrugged her shoulders, "Not really. Just averagely smart."

"No need to be modest around me, Hun." Aliya said, picking at her nails and then locking eyes with Mina, "We all want to be the best here."

"Well, I still don't think I'm a genius."

"Well I think I'm the best figure-skater here."

Mina raised her eyebrows, _So, _she thought, _I'm partnered with a cocky brat. Fun. _

"What about that Bella girl?"

Aliya whipped her head up as fast as she could at glared at Mina will all of her might, "You're comparing me to that_ bitch_? You haven't even seen us skate!"

"I wasn't comparing you." Mina replied, her voice getting softer and her eyes looking around the room. Looking anywhere _but _at the girl she was sitting across from.

"Listen, I'm the best figure-skater and you're a genius. Got it? The best gotta stick together."

Mina just nodded her head in response and looked up towards the muse for further instructions, "Oh, look at that. We're almost out of time. Come to class next time with high spirits, girls!"

Mina quickly grabbed her bag and bolted out of the room, not wanting to have to talk to Aliya again. It was time for the nutrition break and Mina definitely needed that, she needed to talk to some of her housemates.

* * *

><p>Olivia Prince was sitting in the Zuzu Zone sipping a strawberry smoothie and tapping away on her golden Alphie to some of her new-found Alphete friends. Or frenemies. She was the first one at the Alana Blanchard table and she was getting impatient waiting for her housemates.<p>

"Where are you guys?" She muttered to herself, casting a glance over the Zuzu Zone. There were three other tables there and two were occupied by boy houses while the other one was occupied by a girl's house.

**To: Liv**

**From: Josh**

**So, we have Zuzu together? **

Liv flipped her head up from her Alphie to look for the boy she had met just yesterday on the plane. She finally found him looking at her and she smiled at him to which he smirked in respond.

**To: Josh**

**From: Liv**

**Catch up later?**

"Sorry I'm late." Ella apologized, walking over to the table with Riza, Andrea, and Mina only a couple steps behind her.

"Yah," Andrea added in, taking a seat next to Liv, "Sorry. French was running late."

"French was terrible." Riza said and then took a sip out of the juice she was drinking. She fastened the top back onto the bottle and then began to roll it around on the table.

"At least you weren't stuck in Star-Bound with a major bitch." Mina said, looking up at the other girls of the table.

"You know how to swear?" Andrea exclaimed, gasping at the raven-haired girl. Liv choked down a laugh and then felt her Alphie buzz.

**To: Liv**

**From: Josh**

**Looking forward to it. **

"Texting a hot boy?" Ella teased, leaning over the table to try and see Liv's texts.

Liv smirked and nodded her head in the direction of the blonde-haired and blue-eyed boy, "Decide for yourself."

"Oh-la-la," Andrea teased, smiling at Liv, "He's a cutie."

"I guess." Liv said, smiling over at Josh even though he wasn't looking at her at the moment, "But I need to focus on gymnastics."

"Of course you do, Liv." Ella said back.

"True dat."


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys...**

**So. I have something really, really important to tell you guys. **

**My life is getting really, really crazy. I have school. I have friends. I have running. I have horseback riding. The list goes on. It would be really, really unfair of me to give you updates only once a month. And that's how it's looking right now. **

**Also...I've kind of lost intrest in this story. It isn't my best work. I know that and I know I could do so much better. **

**That is why I am putting this story on HIATUS. **

**I am not deleting it...I am going to leave it up. I just won't update it for a little while. I need to plan some stuff out and I needed to let you guys know. **

**I'm really sorry, guys. I hope you can forgive me. **


End file.
